Decisiones
by Clary Lightsworn
Summary: Después de consultar con Eriol y Kaho Mizuki, ¿Qué harán Sakura y Shaoran al reencontrarse? (secuela de "Consejos")


**Decisiones**

 _P_ _eq_ _ueño fic continuación de **Consejos** , contiene lime. Espero les guste y si no han leído el fic anterior, les invito a buscarlo en mi perfil. _

* * *

El cielo de Tomoeda se había obscurecido de pronto y las gotas de lluvia no se hicieron esperar. El paisaje era frio y gris mientras en las calles ahora vacías, el agua fluía libremente como riachuelos. Las pocas personas que aun transitaban buscaban refugio o simplemente se habían resignado a terminar empapados y deambulaban rápidamente tratando de llegar a sus destinos.

\- Creo que no era un buen día para querer hacer un picnic- le dice Shaoran a Sakura mientras la abraza fuertemente, ambos se refugian bajo un pequeño kiosko y la chica cubre sus oídos por los truenos- Tranquila, ya pronto se calmará- le decía el joven mago.

\- Si, lo sé-le responde la chica- Discúlpame por seguir siendo tan miedosa.

\- No te disculpes por eso- le sonríe, mientras la chica se gira hacia él y le da un suave beso.

Shaoran coloca su mano sobre el cabello de su novia acariciándolo suavemente, mientras repara en lo extraño que era que lloviera de esa forma durante esa época del año, casi se podría pensar que era culpa de una carta o un hechizo, salvo que ninguno de los dos magos había detectado el mínimo de magia.

\- Si usará mi magia, creo que podríamos avanzar un poco- le dice la chica señalando que al parecer eran los únicos que quedaban en el parque- Creo que nadie nos verá y con suerte no pescaremos un resfriado.

\- Si, podríamos usar magia para cruzar a un lugar más protegido- asiente el chico- Ya que ninguno de los dos trajo una sombrilla.

\- Bien, pero que tal si usamos esta manta- le dice la joven tomando el mantel para picnic que había traído y colocando un poco de magia en él, crea una improvisada sombrilla- Así, si alguien nos ve, podremos disimular.

\- Eres asombrosa- le dice besándola nuevamente, mientras ambos se disponen a salir de su refugio.

\- Mi magia aun es inestable, pero no he dejado de practicar- le dice orgullosa, mientras coloca un segundo hechizo para dispersar un poco la lluvia alrededor de ellos, usando los bordes de la sombrilla para que parezca algo natural.

Ambos caminan rápidamente y se alejan del parque, pronto llegan hasta la intersección de la calle y la lluvia comienza a mermar.

\- Creo que podremos legar hasta mi departamento- le dice Shaoran- Quedan solo un par de calles y tu hechizo funciona perfectamente.

\- Está bien- le responde la chica, mientras se concentra en mantener su magia.

Unos minutos más y logran llegar hasta la entrada del edificio de apartamentos en el que el muchacho reside. A pesar de encontrarse con un par de transeúntes, nadie nota el pequeño escudo de magia alrededor de la pareja. A salvo en la estancia la chica quita su magia y la manta de picnic regresa a la normalidad, mientras afuera la lluvia ha casi finalizado.

\- Vamos, debes cambiarte de ropa y recuperar energía- le dice ofreciéndole su mano.

\- Si, gracias- le responde Sakura mientras su mente se centra en los recuerdos de estos últimos meses.

Flashback

\- ¿Entonces, no vendrás tampoco este mes?-le pregunta la ojiverde al joven castaño, mientras sus manos sujetan ansiosa el celular.

\- Temo que no, mi madre quiere la acompañe a sus reuniones con la comunicad mágica y ya sabes cómo se pone con esos temas.

\- Si, te entiendo- le dice con algo de decepcionen su tono.

\- ¿Estas molesta?- le dice rápidamente al notar el cambio en la voz de Sakura- Escucha puedo tratar de convencer a mi madre de que incluya más a mis hermanas y…

\- No, no, está bien- le dice rápidamente- No quiero que tengas problema con tu familia- le dice sonando un poco más animada- Te esperare el próximo mes, además, hablamos casi todos los días ¿Cierto?

\- Si- le responde Shaoran sintiéndose un poco culpable en el fondo. El conocía bien a la hechicera, desde que eran unos niños y sabía sobre su costumbre de tratar siempre de hacer feliz a los demás, aunque eso significara sacrificar ciertas cosas para sí misma.

Lo había hecho muchas veces: accediendo a usar todos los trajes que su mejor amiga Tomoyo diseñaba, aprendiendo a realizar todo tipo de labores domésticas para ayudar a su padre y hermano, ayudando a sus amigos y exponiendo su vida en más de una ocasión para salvarlos, incluso había renunciado a la persona a quien amaba para que fuera feliz con alguien más.

Sakura era simplemente así y Shaoran sabía que aunque ella parecía estar de acuerdo con verlo hasta dentro de un mes más, en el fondo sabía que ella lo extrañaba y deseaba verlo lo más pronto posible.

\- Te prometo que te cocinare muchos postres- le dice la chica de forma entusiasta- He aprendido nuevas recetas y hasta creo que podría estudiar para chef.

\- No lo dudo, serias de las mejores- le dice orgulloso de los talentos de la chica- Con gusto probaré todo lo que cocines Sakura. Y te prometo que te compensaré por este tiempo lejos.

Shaoran había dicho la frase con inocencia mientras imaginaba algo como comprarle un bonito ramo de flores, un peluche o una caja de chocolates importados. Sin embargo la respuesta de la joven castaña lo había tomado por sorpresa.

\- Yo también "deseo" que podamos disfrutar juntos los próximos meses- el tono de la hechicera llamó la atención del muchacho.

Pocas veces la había escuchado usar ese tono… provocativo, pero siempre había creído que ella ni siquiera lo hacía de forma intencional, después de todo hablábamos de Sakura.

Fin del Flashback.

Después de todas las cosas que habían ocurrido finalmente estaban juntos de nuevo, frente a frente y por alguna razón ambos actuaban como si nada de eso hubiera pasado, como si las palabras jamás hubieran sido dichas. Pero los dos sabían que había cierta tensión entre ambos.

\- Puedes usar el baño- le dice Shaoran mientras ambos se acomodan en el departamento- Recuerda que tengo una ducha caliente, mientras tanto iré a buscarte algo de ropa- termina con un sonrojo, mientras le abre la puerta.

\- Si gracias, aunque creo que tu ropa apenas me quedará- le dice la chica también sonrojoda, enfatizando en el hecho que ahora el mago le llevaba bastante diferencia de altura.

La situación era un poco nostálgica, la chica recordaba cuando eran niños y se había puesto la ropa de Shaoran que Wei le presto, había sido todo un alboroto cuando Mei Ling la había descubierto. Quien iba pensar que tiempo después el contexto era muy diferente, hacía años que Wei no acompañaba a Shaoran en sus viajes a Japón y Mei Ling tampoco estaba presente. Estaban solos en ese departamento, no era la primera vez que ocurría, pero esta vez las cosas habían cambiado para ambos.

\- Debo tener algo que te quede, descuida buscare enseguida- le responde el joven dirigiéndose a su habitación con el rostro aun ruborizado. La chica sonríe mientras entra en el cuarto de baño, solo para encontrarse en el espejo con su rostro igual de enrojecido.

\- Seguimos siendo un caso perdido- dice para sí misma mientras abre la llave de la ducha.

Flashback

\- ¿Y sobre que querías consultarme?- le pregunta de forma cordial la profesora Mizuki a la joven hechicera del otro lado de la línea.

\- Pues, yo sé que usted es maestra… bueno es maestra de matemáticas pero debe saber de… - Sakura apenas lograba articular las palabras por lo apenada que estaba, mientras permanecía encerrada en el baño de su habitación con el hechizo de Silencio colocado solo por si acaso- Debe saber de cosas de parejas ¿No es así?... Es decir, Eriol y usted ¿Están juntos, verdad?

\- Si, Sakura mantengo una relación con Eriol- le dice la maestra en tono calmado, tratando de darle confianza a la chica- Y tengo entendido que Li y tú también llevan un tiempo siendo novios.

\- Si, así es- le dice la hechicera tratando de formular las preguntas en su mente- Y pues, pues… hay algo que me gustaría preguntarle.

\- Dime, sabes que puedes confiar en mí y no te preocupes, no hablare nada de lo que me digas con Eriol- trata de tranquilizarla.

\- Es que… muchas chicas de mi edad, ya sabe, tienen novio y pues… -la ojiverde sujetaba con fuerza su celular mientras se preguntaba cómo había llegado a ese punto.

Ella siempre había sido una chica sumamente tímida, recordaba la vez que se había ruborizado hasta el infinito cuando Eriol beso su mano, lo difícil que era hablar con Yukito cuando estaba enamorada de él y lo apenada que se sentía cuando veía a Shaoran después de que este se le confeso.

Aunque claro había que admitir que aunque el chico había dado el primer paso en esa ocasión, ella también se había mostrado valiente en estas situaciones. Recuerda entonces cuando reunió el valor para hablar con Yukito y decirle sus sentimientos, recuerda cuando pensó que Shaoran se había olvidado de ella y le soltó un discurso completo diciéndole lo que sentía después de que derrotaron a la carta de la Nada e incluso fue ella quien dio la iniciativa para que tuvieran su primer beso.

\- La verdad, me siento muy atraída hacia Shaoran también- confiesa un poco más segura de sus palabras- Cuando estoy con él, es tal como Yukito me dijo en cierta ocasión, me siento feliz y estoy segura que no es porque nuestros poderes mágicos se atraen, es algo diferente y sobre todo ahora que hemos crecido, empiezo a sentir… emociones nuevas.

Fin del Flashback.

Emociones nuevas a eso se resumía todo. El chico no estaba en mejores condiciones, se encontraba de pie junto a su armario, fingiendo buscar una camiseta para su novia mientras meditaba una y mil veces si lanzarse a dar el siguiente paso, o si este no era el momento adecuado y tan solo debían hablar mientras cenaban pizza, o ver juntos una película.

Flashback

\- ¿Sabes una cosa Shaoran? Me haces la chica más feliz del mundo- le había dicho Sakura por teléfono durante esa llamada- A pesar de la distancia, cada vez que hablo contigo, siento como si te tuviera a mi lado.

\- A mí también me pasa lo mismo- le responde rápidamente- Me haces muy feliz y me esfuerzo por volverme más fuerte cada día, porque quiero protegerte, siempre.

\- Te amo Shaoran- le dice en tono dulce.

\- Yo también te amo Sakura- le contesta el descendiente de Clow notando que había algo más en la voz de la chica- ¿Estas segura que todo está bien? ¿Te ha pasado algo raro con tus poderes o algo así?

Una pequeña mueca de enfado cruza el rostro de la chica, incluso su novio parecía pensar que todo lo que podía pasar en su vida estaba relacionado con la magia.

\- Mis poderes están bien- aclara la castaña- Es por eso que… la próxima vez que vengas a Japón, quiero que intentemos hacer más cosas juntos, ya sabes como una pareja normal, olvidarnos por un tiempo de todo esto de la comunidad mágica, las presiones de tu familia y todo eso.

\- Si claro- le dice Shaoran un poco confundido- Te prometo que te dedicare mucho tiempo.

Fin del Flashback.

Y aun así había usado magia para poder cruzar la tormenta, analiza Sakura mientras se coloca una toalla en la cabeza para secar su pelo. La magia era parte de lo que ella era, de lo que Shaoran era, los hacia diferentes y se sentía orgullosa de eso. Solo debía balancear todo de la mejor manera.

\- Quiero poder estar a tu lado siempre Shaoran- susurra de nuevo frente al espejo mientras una idea cruza su mente, una que jamás en la vida pensó tener, pero ¿Qué más da? Están solos, se aman el uno al otro y han pasado por más aventuras, desafíos y peligros que cualquier pareja.

Flashback

\- La verdad es que soy un poco despistada, bueno muy despistada y pues ambos somos muy tímidos, pero he estado meditando sobre mi relación y ahora estoy segura de que Sharoan me despierta, ya sabe… deseo- le había confesado Sakura a su antigua mentora.

\- Estoy segura que él también se debe sentir igual de atraído por ti Sakura- le alienta Kaho mientras recuerda todo lo que Eriol le conto acerca de ese par y de cómo disfrutaba hacer sufrir a su descendiente quien desde pequeño quedo fascinado con la belleza de la chica- Eres una joven muy hermosa y por supuesto que el ve todos esos detalles que te hacen especial, no solo los relacionados con la magia.

\- ¿Y estaría mal si nosotros… lo hiciéramos?- Sakura apenas logra pronunciar las últimas palabras.

La maestra permanece en silencio unos segundos, lo cual preocupa a la joven hechicera ¿Acaso estaba teniendo ideas demasiado descabelladas? Bueno, su propia madre se había casado a los 16 con alguien mucho mayor. Pero quizás ella era demasiado diferente a Nadeshiko y lo mejor sería esperar un tiempo más para pensar en esas cosas.

\- No tendría nada de mal Sakura- le responde la pelirroja- Solo que es un paso muy importante en tu relación ¿Estas segura de querer llegar más allá?

\- Pues, me preocupa que esto complique más las cosas, porque el hecho de que Shaoran viaje y yo tenga que entrenar mi magia y eso…

\- Deja de lado todo ese asunto de la magia- la interrumpe la mujer- No es a lo que me refería, dime ¿Amas mucho a esa persona verdad?

\- Si maestra más que a nadie y… estoy segura que él a mí también.

Fin del Flashback

Shaoran finalmente había encontrado una prenda que poder prestarle a su novia y se disponía a ir hacia el baño cuando nota que la puerta de su habitación se abre.

Ambos jóvenes se observan fijamente, paralizados uno frente al otro. Sakura cubierta únicamente por una toalla y Shaoran solo con un pantalón deportivo.

\- Sakura… -dice sorprendido el joven- Yo iba… pensé que tardarías más… disculpa si te hice esperar… yo

El joven no logra terminar sus disculpas pues la chica se acerca a él y lo abraza, mientras desliza sus manos sobre la espalda desnuda del castaño, quien solo puede atinar a sonrojarse por la situación, el cuerpo frio de la chica pronto parecía llenarse con su propio calor y podía sentir sus suaves pechos presionarse contra él a través de la suave toalla.

\- Sakura- murmura suavemente mientras siente como la joven lo acaricia suavemente y pronto él mismo decide buscar sus labios y ambos se dan un apasionado beso.

\- No me hiciste esperar Shaoran, siempre has estado conmigo justo en el momento en que más te he necesitado, a pesar de todo, de las dudas, de los problemas, al final siempre estás aquí a mi lado- dice la chica también con un sonrojo por lo íntimo de la situación- Siempre me has apoyado y protegido, y es tal como Yukito dijo que sería, he llegado a amarte más que a nadie en el mundo, es por eso que…

\- No tiene que ser así- le responde Shaoran tratando de tomar las cosas con madurez- Es decir, si tú también lo deseas, está bien, pero no hagas esto porque te sientes presionada y mucho menos por tratar de complacerme. Sé que siempre estás pensando en la felicidad de los demás, antes que en la tuya, es una de las cualidades que más amo de ti, pero ya me haces feliz con solo mostrarme tu sonrisa, con solo escuchar tu voz.

\- ¿Significa que no te atraigo de esta manera?- le dice un poco decepcionada la chica.

\- Claro que si me atraes- se apresura a aclarar el mago- Eres hermosa, pero no quiero presionarte.

\- No lo harás- dice la chica volviendo a unir sus labios con el chico- Yo también lo deseo.

Tímidamente ambos comienzan a acariciarse, Sakura desliza suavemente sus manos por el cabello aun húmedo de Shaoran quien suelta un suave jadeo por el contacto, esto parece emocionar a la joven y continúa explorando un poco más sus manos bajan a los hombros del mago quien mantiene sus manos tensas a cada lado de su cintura, sujetándola con firmeza, pero sin aventurarse más allá, ella se mueve hacia su espalda, sus dedos dibujando pequeños círculos y las bocas de ambos buscándose nuevamente.

El castaño lleva su mano derecha y lo desliza por el cabello de la joven, mientras sus lenguas hacen una danza y ella con un poco más de determinación lleva sus manos hasta el elástico del pantalón.

 _\- "Pues uno de los dos deberá ser valiente y espero que luego no me digas que fue ella."_

Las palabras del inglés resuenan en su mente, es verdad Sakura siempre había sido la más valiente de ambos, pero se suponía que en estos momentos el debería ser el más fogoso, dada la situación, es decir estaban solos y es algo que él también había deseado desde hace tiempo, tan solo no había pensado siquiera en proponerlo por respeto a su novia, pero finalmente ella misma había accedido a que las cosas llegaran a este punto. Así que, que más daba, según Eriol era solo cuestión de dejarse llevar y seguir sus instintos, todo lo demás vendría por añadidura.

\- _Ojala todo sea sencillo_ \- piensa para sí, adelantándose a los movimientos de la chica y deslizando sus manos por la el nudo en la toalla de la joven haciendo que esta se deslice fuera de su cuerpo, la chica se ruboriza y detiene sus movimientos pegándose más a su cuerpo para que la toalla se sostenga en medio de ambos por el frente, cubriendo su desnudez frontal, ya que su espalda y el inicio de sus glúteos quedan expuestos a la mirada del joven de mayor altura que ella.

\- Shaoran- exclama la chica, parte molesta, parte asustada, parte sorprendida, pero también una pequeña parte excitada- Yo...

El chico no sabe si está a punto de regañarlo o de echarse para atrás, por lo que nuevamente actúa por instinto y comienza besarla al mismo tiempo que susurra en su oído, debía aceptar que aunque fuera un poco tímido siempre había sido bastante certero para decir justo las palabras que Sakura necesita escuchar, en el momento preciso.

\- No te cubras- le dice dulcemente- Quiero verte Sakura- agrega separándose un poco y ambos se ruborizan al notar como pronto la toalla se desliza entre ambos hasta caer al suelo- Sabes cuantas noches he soñado contigo, te he imaginado- le dice en tono seductor que ni él sabe de dónde saco, mientras la chica intenta apartar su rostro- Eres hermosa- agrega mirando apenas lo necesario para no parecer un niñato pervertido.

\- _Ten confianza_

La voz de Eriol resuena de nuevo y lentamente el chico desliza sus manos tratando de explorar un poco más, pero se detiene al notar la mirada de Sakura analizando sus movimientos.

\- Hazlo- le dice ella dándole confianza, obviamente ambos eran inexpertos, pero al parecer las cosas estaban saliendo bien, se sentía emocionada, aun cuando afuera el cielo estaba nublado y un viento frio recorría la ciudad, ninguno de los dos parecía notarlo dentro de la habitación y la chica debía admitirlo, la sensación de querer ser tocada la estaba enloqueciendo- Vamos- dice separándose un poco, el mago lleva sus palmas hacia sus pechos, de forma suave siguiendo los contornos redondeados y ella suavemente suelta un gemido, el chico sonríe para sí y la ve cerrar los ojos dejándose llevar.

Sus manos capaces de manejar espadas y otras armas, ahora recorrían el cuerpo de la hechicera con gran cuidado, aunque pronto se da cuenta que ejercer un poco de presión tampoco parece molestarla, un nuevo beso y esta vez las manos del chico se dirigen hacia atrás, tomando el trasero de la castaña y atrayéndola hacia él, otro jadeo por parte de la chica le dice que está haciendo bien las cosas y en un momento de bajar las guardia, las manos de Sakura regresan a su pantalón deportivo tomándo el elástico y haciendo que en un movimiento este termine en sus rodillas.

\- No te cubras- dice la chica totalmente sonrojada- Yo también quiero verte- dice casi sin poder apartar su vista del miembro del chico.

\- Estarás bien- le dice Sharoan besándola de forma tímida- Vamos- agrega invitándola a la cama mientras termina de deshacerse de su escasa ropa.

La chica le sonríe en respuesta, obviamente no lo harían de pie, piensa para sí, al menos no esta vez agrega en sus pensamientos, lo que la hace ruborizarse de nuevo. El descendiente de Clow aparta las sabanas y entre besos suaves la recuesta a su lado, mientras ambos continúan recorriéndose con sus manos, tocando cada centímetro de la piel del otro.

\- Puedes detener esto ahora- le dice el chico sabiendo que pronto no habría marcha atrás, pero Sakura niega con la cabeza.

\- Te amo Shaoran- murmura la castaña- Ahora y siempre.

\- Yo también te amo Sakura- le dice con toda la sinceridad del mundo- Desde niños y para siempre, solo quiero hacerte feliz, cuidarte con mi vida si es necesario.

Un beso más para sellar el pacto de ambos y terminar de disolver los miedos y dudas. Poco a poco las caricias y besos fueron subiendo de tono, la suavidad y timidez fue pasando a segundo plano, así que el chico se movió para abrir el cajón del lado de su cama, ante la mirada expectativa de la chica, que pronto entendió lo que su compañero estaba buscando, unos minutos después estaba de nuevo a su lado, por lo que instintivamente le ayudo a acomodarse entre sus piernas, sin que ambos separen su mirada de la del otro.

\- Confió en ti- le dice la chica, mientras la lluvia caía nuevamente sobre Tomeada.

\- Te amo- le dice nuevamente el chico buscando sus labios esta vez con desesperación y luego descendiendo hasta sus pechos y probándolos por primera vez con sus labios, sacando esta vez fuertes jadeos de la hechicera, quien pronto se pierde en el placer y después de un breve momento lo atrae hacia ella deseando ser uno y le chico la obedece, se acomoda sobre ella, equilibrando su peso, buscando su cuello y besándolo suavemente mientras se presiona en su interior, un quejido de dolor sale esta vez de la boca de Sakura, por lo que Shaoran detiene sus movimientos, para dar un vistazo a su rostro, el cual le dice con la mirada que todo está bien, pasa un rato y pronto sus cuerpos empiezan a moverse de nuevo, suave, sin prisa, grabando la textura de la piel del otro, escuchando sus respiraciones, tocando sus pechos para sentir los latidos del corazón del otro.

Cuanto tiempo paso en esa habitación difícilmente podrían calcularlo, pero para ambos fue un momento tan íntimo, tan especial, algo que solo los hizo darse cuenta de que definitivamente estaban destinados a estar juntos, en esta vida y posiblemente en todas las siguientes, un vínculo más allá de la magia, que los haría encontrarse y volverse a enamorar una y otra vez.

/

-Entonces ¿Arreglaste tus problemas con el mocoso?- dice Kero viendo a la chica sonreír con el mensaje del castaño quien ya estaba de vuelta en Hong Kong.

\- Si, más o menos Kero- le responde feliz la chica, pero su mirada se desvía de la de Yue quien también se encuentra en la habitación.

\- Pues esta vez pasaron mucho tiempo juntos- continúa el León- Se ve que se la pasaron hablando bastante sobre las cosas que te molestaban.

\- Si, eso fue lo que hicimos- dice la chica sonrojándose, aunque Yue no parece prestarle atención- Por eso las cosas ya están bien entre los dos y ya no estaré molesta con él, ni triste.

\- ¿Tenias algún problema con Shaoran Li?- pregunta Yue seriamente.

\- Pues, solo tonterías de pareja- dice la chica tratando de sonar lo más natural posible- Kero me había visto un poco triste, porque Shaoran viaja mucho y pues era algo que teníamos que hablar, pero ya me siento mejor.

\- ¿Y volverá pronto?- sigue comentando Kero- Esta vez apenas lo vi, pasaste tan ocupada yendo al cine y esas cosas que apenas vino a casa un par de veces, puedes creerlo Yue, hasta Tomoyo se sintió mal de que no la dejaran acompañarlos como siempre lo hacían.

Sakura tenía ganas de ahogar a Kero con la almohada; Touya y Yukito se encontraban de visita en la ciudad unos días, justamente después de que Shaoran se fue y ahora el guardián solar se estaba pasando de información frente a Yue, no quería ni pensar que haría el guardián de la luna si se enteraba de lo que había pasado en los días anteriores.

\- Si Kero, es que necesitábamos un poco de tiempo y ya sabes privacidad.

\- ¿Todos los días? Pues se ve que si tenías muchas cosas que decirle.

¿Pero que le pasaba a Kero? Acaso quería que Yue los matara a los tres, incluyéndolo por no haber podido proteger el "honor" de su maestra quien seguía siendo una niña para ambos.

\- Kerberos- lo regaña Yue y la chica siente un escalofrió en toda su espalda- Obviamente nuestra maestra tiene cosas privadas que quiere mantener apartadas incluso de nosotros.

 _\- No puede ser Yue se dio cuenta_ \- piensa la chica.

\- Sakura, sé que ya no eres la misma niña pequeña que conocimos años atrás, has crecido, has madurado, tu magia se ha vuelto mucho más fuerte; tampoco eres Clow y no debes pretender serlo nunca- dice Yue con tono paternal- Porque nosotros te queremos tal y como eres, daríamos nuestra vida por ti y también entendemos que hay cosas personales que solo te incuben a ti. Nosotros no vamos a juzgarte en ningún momento, pues creemos en tus decisiones Sakura, y lo que hagas siempre y cuando te haga feliz, estará bien para nosotros.

\- Gracias Yue- dice abrasándolo y el corresponde pasando su mano sobre su cabello.

\- Pero si alguna vez él u otra persona te lastima, no dudes en llamarnos y nosotros les daremos una lección.

 _\- Son las mismas palabras de Yukito_ \- piensa Sakura.

\- Si lo sé- le dice feliz mientras el sonido del timbre los interrumpe- Debe ser mi hermano- dice aun con tono nervioso, aun con todos estos años y después de todo lo que han pasado Sakura sigue sintiendo ansiedad de que su hermano vea a Yue o Kero en sus verdaderas formas, lo cual sigue divirtiendo a los guardianes- Iré a abrir, ustedes solo actúen normal- dice bajando las escaleras.

Yukito regresa a su forma humana y ve sonriente a Kero.

\- Parece que Sakura está creciendo ante nuestros ojos y convirtiéndose en mujer- le dice Yukito.

\- Creo que todos tenemos los mismos sentimientos encontrados respecto a eso, por cierto no le dirás al hermano lo que descubriste ¿cierto?- pregunta el león.

\- Claro que no, nuestro deber es mantenernos al margen de esas situaciones a menos que ella requiera nuestros consejos, es tal y como Clow nos enseñó- termina Yukito abriendo la puerta al notar que Touya ya está dentro de la casa- Fue gusto verlos Kerberos, por favor sigue cuidando de Sakura como hasta ahora y mantenme informado de cualquier cosa- termina cerrando la puerta.


End file.
